


Pumpkins

by borntomkehistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It's finally October, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pumpkin fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: "Fuck off." Huffed Yuri, adjusting the pumpkin in his aching arms. His face had turned a bright shade of red with beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead."I told you not to get one that size." Otabek shook his head, nursing his own pumpkin in his hands.





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new series for the month of October! This is just a quick fic that I threw together for the first day of October! Enjoy the Otayuri fluff!

  
   
"Yura, are you sure you don't want me to carry that?"    
   
Otabek held a medium-sized pumpkin in his hand, holding it by the stem and supporting the bottom. It wasn't the biggest pumpkin, but it was perfectly symmetrical, with small freckles of yellow here and there.    
   
A breeze passed through, nearly causing his younger counterpart to tip over. Though Otabek didn't see much of Yuri, only a large pumpkin walking on its own.    
   
"Fuck off." Huffed Yuri, adjusting the pumpkin in his aching arms. His face had turned a bright shade of red with beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead.    
   
"I told you not to get one that size." Otabek shook his head, nursing his own pumpkin in his hands.    
   
Going to the pumpkin patch was Otabek's idea. It was always something that he did with his sisters in Kazakhstan. They would go to the patch early, pick out a nice sized pumpkin, and go home to carve out faces and designs. After they were done, usually his mom would turn one or two of the pumpkins into pumpkin pie, then they would eat their slices outside, in their cozy sweaters, watching the sunset and telling one another ghost stories. Otabek thought that it would be nice to share this tradition with Yuri. Otabek would be staying in Russia for the month of October, he misses his family and this would make him feel less homesick.    
   
They both turned into the front yard with the wooden fence, where Grandpa house was. Otabek was surprised to find that Yuri's Grandpa lived in a more rural part of town, he liked it. It was quiet and a change from their usual urban lives.     
   
Otabek went first to make sure Yuri didn't trip and smash his pumpkin, or worse, any bones. Lilia and Yakov would kill him if he brought their precious Yuri back with anything more than a scratch on him.    
   
"Let's do this outside." Said Otabek, putting his pumpkin down on the outdoor table. He went over to help Yuri with his, the both of them carefully lowering the pumpkin on the table top.    
   
Phew. Yuri wiped his forehead, throwing both arms on the top of the orange monster. He can't believe he carried that thing for a whole mile, he wanted to collapse then and there, but he had plans for this pumpkin. Yuri rubbed the side on it, with a menacing gleam in his eyes.    
   
"I'm going to put a tiger face on it." The Russian declared, proudly. With a pumpkin this size, he was sure to have the most badass one in the neighborhood. When kids would flock over to trick or treat they won't even know what hit them.    
   
Otabek raised a skeptical eyebrow, eyeing the width of the pumpkin and thinking of the complexity of the design, "Are you sure about that?"    
   
"Damn right I'm sure!" Yuri barked. Not appreciating his friend's doubt. He'll show Otabek. While he played with his small pumpkin, he's going to create a masterpiece.    
   
"Okay." Otabek nodded, removing his scarf and jacket. He would probably need them later, but now the day was heating up, and his layers were too much. He rolled up the sleeves on his cream-colored sweater, he couldn't get any pumpkin guts on his clothes.    
   
"Let's get to carving already. Enough talk." Yuri mimicked his actions, removing his jacket and rolling up the sleeves. He was ready for his pumpkin to come alive, this chit-chat was only distracting him.    
   
"Alright. I'll get the knives."  

*

   
 Time almost felt shorter in the cooler months. The sun usually went down around 6’ o clock, which meant the weather cooled down. Grandpa came out to check on the boys, bringing them hot mugs of hot chocolate and cinnamon cookies to go with it. Otabek thanked the older gentleman, putting his knife down to grab a cookie. He always took his time with the pumpkins, no matter the size. There was just something about the process that soothed him, that made him forget about any responsibilities or incomplete tasks. Otabek picked up his mug, holding it up to his mouth with two hands, the stem emerging from the drink tickling his nose.    
 

He was glad that he could share this with Yuri. It may not have been anything exciting but it was something that he enjoyed. Otabek peaked over the pumpkin to see how his friend was doing. He saw Yuri stab the pumpkin, his clothes all covered in the orange guts and seeds. Otabek couldn’t help but chuckle, gaining the attention of glaring green eyes.  

“What are you laughing at, asshole?” snapped Yuri, using the hand that the knife was in to wipe his cheek. Big mistake, the guts on the knife transferred onto his face.  

 “How’s your project going?” Yuri proceeded to flip him off, setting the knife down so he could drink his hot chocolate. He hated pumpkin carving, he wasn’t any good at it, nor did he have the patience. Yuri leaned in his chair with a defeated sigh, using the heat from the mug to heat up his hands.  

“How do you make it look so easy?” Otabek shrugged, marveling at the progress he made. This was something he loved doing in the fall, and something he was used to. He was no artist, but he could carve a decent face. That made him think of his sisters, and how they would beg him to help with their own pumpkins. He would get overwhelmed with the tugging and pulling, but he would do it for them. Even though he was the youngest and they were all older than him, they always went to their little brother for help.  

 Yuri saw the slightest smile on Otabek’s lips, wondering what he was thinking about. With his foot, he gently kicked his friend under the table. “Hey, I’m glad you came out here to stay for a month.”  

Otabek nodded, taking another sip of hot chocolate and allowing it to sit on his tongue before swallowing. Yuri’s Grandpa made great hot chocolate. “I’m glad you invited me. Especially since you told me you never went pumpkin picking.”  

“I just don’t understand why you just don’t get one from the grocery store.”  

“It’s the experience, Yura. Not the destination.” Yuri made a face.  

“Gross. You sound like the old man.”  

Otabek shuttered at the thought of sounding similar to Viktor. He set the now half empty mug down, picking up his pumpkin. The next step was always his favorite, it is the most delicious step. He hadn’t told Yuri about this part in case he would protest and say no. There was nothing wrong with having a few surprises here and there.  

“I hope you’re ready to bake.”  

The Russian nearly did a spit take, “What the hell are you talking about?” He had to cook to? Damn that Otabek.  

“You’ll see.” Otabek disappeared inside the house, with a tired Yuri trailing behind.  

 “Ugh, you’re always making me do work.”  

*   
 

 “It’s actually not bad,” Yuri admitted, picking up a large piece of orange pie with his fork. The chef hat on his head had shifted to the side, and he was covered in sugar and flower, not to mention that there was a month's supply of pumpkin guts under his nails. But, it was worth it. They were sitting on the porch steps, eating the pie in a comfortable silence.   
 

“Thank you. It’s my mom’s recipe.” Otabek shoveled the last forkful of pie into his mouth, leaving the plate in his lap. The sun was down, and night has fallen. The front lights were on, along with the speckles of light from the fireflies.  

“So, you do this every year with your family?” Yuri sounded impressed, he never did anything like this. In his family, the fall season was just another season. He and his Grandpa never went apple or pumpkin picking, they treated the days the same as they would in the spring and summer seasons. His legs were crisscrossed, hands resting in the center.  

“Yep. I did it ever since I was a little kid. As a way to bring us together, you know, before I leave to train for the skating season.” Otabek played with his fork, looking away at Yuri’s large pumpkin that was sitting on the table.  

Yuri didn’t know what to say, so he played with the hem of his sweater. The sound of crickets around them filled the silence. Otabek would tell him about his family. Family meant a lot to him, to worry about and love so many people must be hard. Yuri wouldn’t know. The only family he loves and worries about is his grandpa. The man who’s been supporting him from a young age, and would stop everything to cheer on his grandson. He loved Otabek too, but he was a different type of family who he loved in a different way.  

“Can I meet them one day?” 

Otabek looked up at Yuri who looked directly at him, “What? My family?”  

“Who else?” 

“In Kazakhstan?”  

Yuri inched closer to him, laying his head on his shoulder, “Where else?”  
 

At a loss for words, those words made something in his chest flutter. He didn’t know it was possible but that made the love he had for the Russian boy grow even more. His cheeks heated up, thankful that the dim lights hid the color in his face.   

“Of course.” He said. Wrapping his arm around the boy.  

Yuri yawned, not caring enough to get up and wash the mess from his hair and body. He didn’t care if he smelled of pumpkin, cinnamon, and chocolate; Otabek didn’t mind either. To him, he smelled like fall.  

 “And we can carve more pumpkins and make more pie.” Yuri yawned again, this time rubbing his tired eyes.  

“Yes.” Otabek nodded. 

“And make badass tiger pumpkins?”  

Otabek laughed, “And make badass tiger pumpkins.”  

“Aw’some” Yuri slurred, sleeping fighting to take over. In minutes soft snores sounded from his direction.  

Otabek smiled, pulling the boy closer to him. They had a long day, he deserved a rest. He was glad that he came to Russia, despite the feelings he had about being away from his family. What Yuri said to him made him realize that he not only has a family in Kazakhstan, but one in Russia too, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.  

 

* 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm excited to participate in inktober in my own way, also Otabek's birthday is this month (yay!). Hopefully, if I don't procrastinate too much I can add something to this series every couple of days. Anyways, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
